Guitar bridges which are separate elements secured to the body of a guitar are known. The known guitar bridges are complicated and are difficult to manufacture since they have structures which must either be cast, or if pressed require a plurality of complicated and expensive pressing operations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,999 to Schultz there is shown a guitar bridge having two portions. One portion is secured to the guitar body and serves to secure the ends of the guitar strings. A second portion attaches to the first portion and serves as the nodal points for the strings. The second portion is adjustable in a vertical direction only and provides a single straight edge to serve as the nodal points. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,326 to McCarty, there is shown a guitar bridge which comprises a cylindrical-like element having holes for securing the ends of the guitar strings. The entire element is adjustable relative to posts which are fixed to the guitar body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,545 to Rendell shows a guitar bridge having a first portion fixed to the guitar body and a second movable element. The movable element is adjustable only in the vertical direction and rides in a slot provided in the first portion. The nodal points of the Rendell guitar bridge are provided by the movable element and are at different locations along the string for each string. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,799 to Fender shows a guitar bridge having a base portion fixed to the guitar body for securing the ends of the guitar strings, and a plurality of nodal-elements secured to the base portion. The nodal-elements are cylinders which may be adjusted both vertically and in the direction of the guitar strings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,433 to Holland, shows a guitar bridge having a base portion fixed to the guitar body for securing the ends of the guitar strings and a plurality of nodal-elements which are adjustable along the directions of the guitar strings.